Ryoga's Travels
by death mega sega
Summary: our fav lost boy ends up in a lot of weird places. Each chapter is a different adventure of his. I'm terrible with summaries, read to understand.
1. On an Island!

_**Ryoga's Travels**_

_**Chapter 1: On an Island?**_

_**15.5.2011 Deathy:**_ I'm writing this for my big sis, CassyG! I hope you like. This is mainly a bunch of mini stories of Ryoga's Travels that I came up with to see her reaction.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the weird ideas!

Ryoga is walking through the woods. He yawns as he had just woke up a few minutes ago.

"Curse that Ranma!" He said as he kept walking in one direction.

"When I find my way back to Akane-chan's, I'll pound him!" Ryoga declared.

Then he saw a clearing from the trees. His face lit up happily.

"Finally!" He called. He rushed out of the forest into the bright sunlight. He then stops on his heels as he sees a cliff. "Where the hell am I now!" He screams his famous line. He creates a crater in the ground with his famous attack. "I'll just walk around the edge until I find another path." He says walking along the cliff's edge in one direction. After a day or two passes, he walks up to the crater he had created earlier.

He looks over the edge and realizes that he's on an island in the middle of the ocean. A floating island no less.

"How the hell did I get here?" He screams.

15.5.2011 _**Deathy: **_Here's the first skit. I did make a comic out of this. I've posted them on my deviantart page if you're interested. Please Read and review!


	2. The Perfect Gift for Akanechan

_**Ryoga's Travels**_

_**Chapter 2: The Perfect Gift for Akane-chan!**_

_**15.5.2011 Deathy: **_Here are some more skits of Ryoga's travels! This time, it somewhat follows the last chapter! You've probably caught my hit in the last chapter. I'm a big Sonic fan! Too big for my own good.

_**Disclaimer: **_ BAT GIRL!

Ryoga walks up to an old Mayan alter. "Oh, I haven't seen one of those in a long time." He says walking up its old rocky steps. As he gets closer to the top he sees something big standing in the center. When he gets there, he sees a giant glowing green gem.

"Oh, Akane-chan will like this!" He said picking it up and tying it to his backpack. "I'll take it to her as a gift!" He says as he totes it off.

Later, Knuckles the Echidna comes back after a long adventure with Sonic. He walks up to the alter complaining about sonic. When he gets up to the top, he notices that the emerald is missing.

"That bat girl robbed me again!" He screams and rushes off to Club Rouge to confront the white bat.

15.5.2011 _**Deathy: **_I loved doing this one. My sis even got a laugh out of this one. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I know I'm having a blast writing these. I did make a manga of these first 4 skits. They're on deviantart if anyone wants to see them.


	3. Hibiki Ryoga meets Amy Rose

_**Ryoga's Travels**_

_**Chapter 3: Hibiki Ryoga meets Amy Rose**_

_**15.5.2011 Deathy: **_I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please Read and Review!

_**Disclaimer: **_ Ryoga Hibiki © Rumico Takahashi

Ryoga Hibiki has gotten lost once again. He is looking around a place, according to the sign, called "Green Hill Zone".

"Where am I?" He asks himself his number one question.

Then suddenly a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress with a skirt that looked like a tutu ran up to him. She hugged him tightly from behind.

"Oh Sonic!" She cries. "I've finally found you!" Ryoga looks confused and freezes still. She then realizes that he is not her precious Sonic.

Ryoga now free of her grasp, runs away scream. "Why is that animal talking!" He screams hysterically running for his life.

Amy stomps her foot and pouts.

"I really need to get some contacts." She mumbles to herself. "No wonder Sonic won't ask me out."

15.5.2011 _**Deathy: **_I hope ya'll enjoyed this. I had a blast writing this one for my sister. There is a manga version of this on Deviantart for anyone who is interested in seeing the manga form. Please Read and Review!


	4. The Haunted Manison

_**Ryoga's Travels**_

_**Chapter 4: The Haunted Mansion**_

_**15.5.2011 Deathy: **_This is my favorite one of them all. Though, I should probably change the rating to K+ because there isn't anything really bad in these skis.

_**Disclaimer: **_It's the TAILS DOLL!

Ryoga Hibiki is once again walking through a forest. He's gripping his bamboo umbrella really hard because the rain is coming down extremely hard.

"Curse that Ranma Saotome!" He screams.

He then finds an old abandoned house. It was old and to Ryoga resembled a giant haunted mansion.

"Oh look, a creepy house in the middle of nowhere." Ryoga says to himself.

He rushes inside the old creepy house to escape the rain.

Inside he hears strange sounds. He shrugs them off as his imagination. He drops his stuff by the door and heads down the hall. There are a bunch of doors.

"I wonder where the bathroom is?" Ryoga says opening each door peering inside. He opens one and finds a bathroom. "Finally!" Ryoga says with relief. He begins to do his business. Then he hears a loud "_SCRATCH! SCRATCH!_" coming from the bath tub. He reaches a hand over and moves the shower curtain back.

There he sees the scariest thing know to man. The Tails Doll.

"_**GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!**_" It says in an eerie voice.

Ryoga screams and runs out of the haunted house with his pants around his ankles. Since our favorite lost boy forgot his umbrella and the rain was still pouring like a water fall, Ryoga-san turns into P-chan. But, he pays this no mind as he is still running for his life, screaming "Swkeee! Swkeee!" all the way.

The Tails Doll smiles a creepy smile and then steals all of Ryoga's stuff.

15.5.2011 _**Deathy: **_Again, my favorite of the 4 skits so far! I have manga versions of all of first 4 skits and they are all on deviantart if anyone wants to see them. I wrote these for my sister. So here you go, Cassy! I may write some more chapters, but until, enjoy! Please read and review!


	5. Hibiki Ryoga Meets Kyuketsuki

_**Ryoga's Travels**_

_**Chapter 5: Hibiki Ryoga Meets Kyuketsuki**_

_**27.6.2011 Deathy: **_Hello! Here's another chapter! This is something that you guys might like. And remember, there's a comic version of each of these chapters.

_**Disclaimer: **_Shameless plugs! That's how we get our names out there!

[][][][][][][][][][][

The poor lost boy wondered around the streets in where ever he was. "Chicago is a very confusing place." He notes. "Why is there so much sand anyway." He walks down the dirt path. He then turns and sees a pyramid. "Oh, look they even have pyramids in Chicago!" He says in amazement.

A sweet giggle sounded from behind him. The martial artist jumped 10 feet in the air from surprise. He landed on his face. "Oh." The owner of the giggle rushed up in front of him. "Are you okay, silly?" She giggled once more.

"Yeah." He answers. "Who are you?" He lifts his head out of the sand. He looks up to see purple slippers.

"Depends." She giggles. "What's your name Silly?"

"Hibiki Ryoga." He answers. He slowly pulls himself to sit up straight. The girl was wearing clothes the seemed odd to Ryoga. She wore a simple long sleeved purple silk gown. But around her torso and elbows were what appeared to be mummy wrapping. There was even one of those Egyptian plates on her next to her collar bone. Her hair was an odd color too. The tips were a blood red with a white stripe above it. After the white stripe her hair was raven black.

"My name is Cleovim." She greets. "Cleovim Vampire." She offers him her hand. "Would you like some help, Mr. Hibiki?"

"Thank you." Ryoga answers. "Can you tell me how I can get to Nerima?"

"Nerima?" Cleovim repeats. "Well, you're a very far away from home, aren't you?" She turns and gestured for him to follow her. "Well, my friend should be able to help you."

"Thank you." Ryoga says getting up and following her. "Chicago is a confusing place. Is it always this hot here?"

Cleovim laughs again. "I'm sorry." She stifles her laugh. "But you're very confused Mr. Hibiki. This is Egypt. Not Chicago." She looks up at the material artist. "Do you usually not know where you are?"

"Yeah. I get lost a lot." He admitted.

"Well here we are." She says looking at a house by a giant river. She walks up and knocks on the door. A moment later, the door opens.

"Hello." A girl with deep green eyes greets them. She was dressed like a typical Asian, but something about her wasn't right. As they entered the house, Ryoga figured it out. This girl was a mermaid. "You are lost, Hibiki-san?" She asked with a smile.

Ryoga stiffened and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"My name is Shui Shelly." She told him. "I'll go find a map for you." Cleovim and she exchanged looks and nodded. Shelly swam away somewhere.

"It won't take Shelly long." Cleovim assured the martial artist.

Sure enough, Shelly resurfaced a few minutes later. With her was a woman who was a little older than them. Ryoga presumed that she was another mermaid. Her brown eyes instantly fell on him. Her wonderful tan showed very well when she tilted her head.

"So this is the boy who is thought that our wonderful Egypt was Chicago?" She asked sternly as she exited the water. To Ryoga's surprise this girl was a naga. She slithered around him and looked him over.

"Hello." Ryoga said nervously.

"Hello." She said looking him straight in the eyes. "Hibiki, is it?" She tilted her head at him.

"Yes." He answered.

"My name is Rachel." She placed her hand in front of him. Ryoga shyly took it and they shock hands.

"She'll be escorting you back to Nerima." Shelly stated. "Rachel, please don't eat the poor thing."

Rachel looked over at the brunette mermaid. "I won't." She stated. She uncurled herself from around him. "This way." She stated exiting the house. Ryoga slowly followed.

"_Eat me?_" He thought. Rachel led him to a boat.

"This is the boat that'll take you to Nerima, Japan." She stated. "They have a shipment going there."

"Thank you." Ryoga said getting on the wrong boat. Rachel began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Ryoga asked her as the boat began to sail away.

"Oh, nothing." She waved him goodbye. Ryoga cocked his head in confusion. When he was out of sight, Rachel was still laughing. "I wonder if he realized that he was on the wrong boat." She mused out loud. She shrugged and then slithered back home.

-=-=-[][][][][][][][][][][][

_**7.7.2011 Deathy:**_ I finished this. It was very fun to write. I hope you guys have read _Kyuketsuki_, if not that's okay. Remember there is comic version for each chapter on deviantart! Go take a look if you can.


End file.
